tapsonic_topfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Groups
The Group tab in Collection mode displays a list of groups of assorted Star characters. Completing objectives involving these Stars in your collection will grant you with certain rewards. When every objective for a group is completed, a Group Story Episode will be unlocked. Below is a list of the groups, including which Stars belong to each one, what objectives each group has, and what rewards will be given for completing the objectives. Note that each objective applies to all members of the group. Given that some of the Stars in these groups are less worth upgrading than others, it is better to not prioritize completing Group objectives. Groups Hot Cinderella Rock Band (Janette, Kali, Illane) Once popular, but going low. Their popularity may go down, but their passion will not. Master of one-sided love (Mighty Jackson, Spiky, Yuri, Medusa) Looking for their mate. WIll they ever find the one? Humanoid (Jaguar, Genii, Jessi) With ability that surpasses humans, they do not miss any flaw. Their lives are too tiring to say it's just good Franken's secret lab (Franken, Apollo, Jessi) People related to Franken have secrets. Why are they all gathered up? FAIRY OF STAR (Hyeonie, Bonie, Genii, Weanie) Popular female group who keeps on trying on TSGP. They are more known to make through qualifiers then lose in actual contest. Rivals (Penny, Mystic) Today, the two rivals are competing to be the student presidents! Bad relationship (Paris Upton, Medusa, Sonicky, Tommy Schulz) I can never be a friend of yours! There are stories behind everyone that cannot get along. Hide and seek (Shirley, Lupine) Today, the two rivals are competing to be the student presidents! Welcome to TAPI Town (Vocal, Dancer, and Session Attribute Tapi) TAPI ISLAND, there are various TAPIES who get along... Not really! Troublesome TAPIES keep making troubles everywhere. Each of these groups has only one objective as you cannot upgrade Tapies. Genius Artist (Wolfgang, Beeshoven) They are geniuses who love music more than anyone. Just.. They have unique personalities. Protector of Temple (Contra, Sorph, Alti) Protectors of the secret temples. What are they protecting? Elf (Arwen, Chops, Tanya) We call a particular human kind who are born to preserve and love nature, the elves. But there's one person who's not an elf here... Slime (Blue Ball, Pink Ball, Yellow Ball) Musical box but it looks like a slime. But it certainly is a musical box. Leader of War (Orpheus, Aresmus) Brutal war leader. But they are not talking about a war this time. TAP Mediocre Star (Hyuk, Eve, Hyeonie) These mediocre STARS are staying not knowing what to do… Robot Party (Vocal Beat, Dancer Beat, Session Beat, Flange) Robots have lives and emotions. DJango Pirates_1 (DJango, Rose, Asura) They may look as disorderly pirates but they are well known pirates with a history of kidnapping Little People. DJango Pirates_2 (Dalcy, Okid, Arki, Girl Wing) They may look as disorderly pirates but they are well known pirates with a history of kidnapping Little People. Dorothy Band (Dorothy, Zeke, Suah, Glory) One of the most popular band in Harmony World. But rumor says, they dropped out from TSGP. Demon Lord (Lucifer, Demon, Charon) Demon Lord enjoys his hobby even today. His hobby is making his underlings suffer.